


За 24 минуты до конца света

by Mary_Kay_Shall



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Romance, Sudden Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall
Summary: Оказывается, под кроватью у Питера Квилла довольно пыльно.





	За 24 минуты до конца света

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eugenias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/gifts).



— О-ох… боже…  
— Ты… Ты всё?  
— Да...

Стив еще не успел сбить дыхание. Тони же покраснел, открыл рот, хватая воздух, и смотрел на него, часто моргая. Таким виноватым он не выглядел даже когда отдавал щит, извиняясь, буквально только что. Ну, до того, как они оказались на полу.

— Ладно. Ничего.  
— Прости. Это всё твоя борода.  
— Всё в порядке. Дай я… — Стив посмотрел вниз, медленно отжавшись от пола.  
— Нет, стой, — остановил его Тони, прижав скрещенными ногами. — Я еще смогу, давай пока поговорим.  
— В таком положении?  
— А что?

Роджерс успел вытащить только наполовину, так и остался. Быть со стояком в таком положении – совершенное мучение, Тони сжимался на каждое-каждое движение. Но всё же Стив нашел в себе силы и аккуратно лег на него сверху в позу сфинкса. Отсюда было видно, как пыльно у Квилла под кроватью.

— Говори, — подтолкнул Роджерс, потому что Тони, смотря на него снизу вверх, завис.  
— Ты похож на Чуббаку. Какого черта меня это так завело?  
— Тони, у нас было полчаса. Осталось двадцать четыре минуты. Не тяни время.  
— Я продал Башню. Ты рад? Она ведь уродливая.  
— Это была моя любимая уродливая Башня.

Он слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы повестись на это. Под таким настойчивым взглядом Тони не мог продержаться долго. Он перевел взгляд на кабину пилотов, поджал губы, крепче схватился за плечи Стива.

— Я сделал предложение Пеппер.  
— Что?

Стив резко дернулся, думая встать, и засадил глубже. Тони аж приподнялся над полом, слезы навернулись у него на глазах. Опомнившись, Роджерс вернулся в прежнее положение и несколько секунд настраивал себя на разговор снова. Старк поставил согнутые ноги на пол.

— Ладно, — наконец вздохнул Стив. — Попробуй. Это хорошо.  
— Я ведь не создан для семейной жизни, — пробормотал Тони, смотря в потолок. Он тоже был грязный.  
— Даже не начинай, черт тебя подери, — стараясь не терять самообладания, Стив прикрыл глаза. — Что ты сказал, когда я подарил тебе кольцо? Что подумаешь! Зачем ты это сделал, раз сомневался?  
— Потому что был зол на тебя! — крикнул Тони, приподняв голову над полом. — И не смотри на меня так, Капитан Черная Борода, ты тоже не святой. Я знаю про Шэрон.  
— Да, но я с ней не помолвлен, — хмурился Роджерс.  
— А я ведь давно советовал тебе попробовать с девушкой, — усмехнулся Старк, покачав коленом. — А ты всё отбрехивался.  
— Не хочу я втроем. А тогда я тебя не знал хорошо и на что-то надеялся.  
— Так и как тебе?  
— Нормально. Я, правда, боялся её раздавить или сломать что-нибудь.

Тони засмеялся, запрокинув голову и зажмурившись. Стив, фыркнув, уткнулся лицом Старку в грудь, чтобы не рассмеяться за ним. Закончив, но продолжая улыбаться, Тони запустил пальцы в его отросшие волосы и поцеловал их.

— Мне кажется, тётя Пегги в гробу перевернулась.  
— Заткнись. Шэрон хорошая, — проворчал Роджерс.  
— Верю на слово, Кэп.

Выдохнув, Стив открыл глаза и поднял голову, вновь посмотрев на него. Тони погладил его лицо большим пальцем.

— Это была плохая идея. Зачем мы вообще…  
— Затем, что сегодня конец света, — ответил Старк. — Нет смысла что-то скрывать. Скоро пойдем драться с инопланетным Титаном. Да и хотя бы затем, что с тобой у меня самый лучший секс в жизни.

В глазах Кэпа ясно читалось слово «невыносимо». Он поцеловал его, обняв, двинул бедрами вперед. Вошел легче, чем первый раз. Тони действительно было легче. Совсем на чуть-чуть. Но он старался. 

Стив с бородой был, конечно, непривычен. Но его губы Старк узнавал даже с закрытыми глазами, как и его пылкость, чувственность, напор, с которым тот всегда целовался и трахался. И хотя они были раздеты ровно настолько, насколько это было необходимо – Тони находил, как ласкать его. Пусть на нем этот черный костюм, шея и губы Стива в его распоряжении.

— Почему ты не сказал «да», когда я спросил? — укорительно-тяжко произнес Роджерс.  
— Мне нужны были гарантии. Чувствовал, что сейчас будет возможность проверить отношения на прочность, — с перерывами на короткие вдохи проговорил Старк. — И они порвались, где тонко было.  
— Ты так думаешь? Малыш, я в тебе. Чувствуешь, как глубоко? — Тони зажмурился, отдаваясь сильнее. — А до конца света всего ничего.

Обняв лицо Стива ладонями, Тони крепко поцеловал его, так, что он потянулся за ним вперед. Уперевшись ногой в пол, он перевернул Стива на спину, сев сверху, не прерывая поцелуй. Двигался, как ему хотелось, а Стив, огладив Старка под одеждой, принялся сминать его ягодицы, да так сильно, что Тони хотелось вскрикнуть.

— Скажи, — выдохнул он. — Скажи, не молчи.  
— Черта с два, — зажмурился Стив, он был на пределе.  
— Ладно. Но если скажешь это, когда я буду умирать, я тебя… 

Слова потерялись, превратились в стон, Старк схватился рукой за кровать Квилла, хотя Кэп так сильно держал его по бокам, что упасть не представлялось возможным. И всё же, когда оргазм прошел, Тони уперся руками в пол по обе стороны от головы Стива, и тот кончил, когда Тони поцеловал его.

— Я люблю тебя, — вдруг услышал Тони позади себя, когда они уже оделись. Вид у Стива был какой-то скорбный, и Тони понимал, по чему скорбь. По ним самим.  
— Ты знаешь, что я тебя тоже, — ответил Старк, прижавшись лбом к его лбу и закрыв глаза. — Обещай, что не умрешь. Хотя бы что очень постараешься.  
— Очень постараюсь, — усмехнулся Стив.

Они поцеловались еще раз напоследок.

До конца света оставалось чуть больше минуты.


End file.
